


Most Nights

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Depression, M/M, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, it ends good don't worry my dudes, we can't have our child semi end up with a bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi isn't very happy with his life but there's one person who may be able to turn it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistyMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/gifts).



> This is a gift for a buddy of mine who adores kurosemi! Based on some of their headcanons/mini series, go check out their ao3, MistyMoon!!

It was a warm night, but Semi couldn’t stop himself from shivering as he stepped into the frat party. He was finally old enough to drink, which made his heart feel a bit lighter. It made him feel like he wasn’t doing everything morally wrong.  
Even though he tried to convince himself that he enjoyed the loud music, the upbeat people all around him, all of the boys and girls flirting with him, Semi knew the truth. It was a sickening life to live, to walk around like he knew what he was doing with himself even though he didn’t know what he was going to do the next day. At times like those, one simple thought came to his mind: It would be easier if I wasn’t here.  
And to that, Semi would simply shake his head and grab another bottle of beer. When the night was no longer young and people started to drop or filter out, he’d go for something stronger. Something that wouldn’t let him remember anything he did that night. That was the way he liked it, so he wouldn’t feel as much shame.  
“Ah, it’s Eita!” Someone yells. Semi remembers the student’s face, remembers he’s in a separate year than him, but he’s not sure which. He didn’t care enough to even try to remember. Semi lets a small smile cross his face so he didn’t seem rude, but the pit of his stomach still twisted in a not so nice way when he realized he’d have to spend some of his miserable night talking to some miserable patron of a college party.  
But alas, Semi reminds himself, he’s in the same boat. Except his boat is sinking, and he forgot to bring a life jacket. Soon he’d be underwater, and while the thought should have been unsettling, his mood didn’t change when he thought of his inevitable end.  
“Hello,” Semi responds loudly so the boy and his group of friends could hear him. Sometimes he wondered if the guy had a different clique every time he saw him or if he just never bothered to remember their faces. “I can always count on you to show up!” He yells, way too loudly, making a couple of people on the dance floor turn their heads, but they quickly go back to what they were doing.  
That made Semi’s head spin. Had he really gone out that much? Was this the guy that always threw the parties? Surely not, Semi went to a different one just about every night. His lip quivered for a quick second when realization of just how pathetic he was set in, but he quickly countered it with a large gulp of beer.  
This causes the people all around him to cheer and whoop, but Eita couldn’t have felt more horrible. It had been something he’d done every night. If he wasn’t dead set on getting so drunk he couldn’t remember his name, he spent his days in bed with a hangover hating himself, wondering just what he did to have this happen to him. And then he remembers, recalls, reminds himself, that he did it because he wanted to. He did it because he was strong, because he was sure it would be a one and done thing and he could just go back to life like he was supposed to.  
But he didn’t. He got caught in a whirlpool of self-hatred, partying the nights away to forget how lonely and sad he really was.  
Semi quietly excuses himself from the group. He’s not sure why, because the moments when he was alone with his thoughts were the moments he dreaded the most. His bottle was empty and his body called for something terrible to ingest, yet he seemed used to it by now.  
The kitchen was crowded. He squeezed his way between swaying bodies and even got pushed by a couple big guys, but Semi simply brushed it off, as his one destination was the drink table. The two tone haired boy blindly reached for something, anything, that had alcohol in it. As long as it did its job, he could care less just how good or bad the beverage tasted. At that point, he wasn’t sure if he even could taste it anymore.  
When the college student turned around, he leaned against a railing to a downstairs area as he surveyed the crowd. Over by the kitchen table there were people doing a round of shots, and on the kitchen table there was a game of beer pong going on. He occupied himself with watching the antics, anything to distract himself from his own miserable thoughts.  
“Excuse me,” A voice breaks the trance like state he was in, making his bored and glazed over eyes travel up to a boy’s face. Scratch that. A handsome boy’s face. Eita would have blushed if his body knew how anymore.  
From the looks of it, he seemed like he had just crawled out of bed. However, that was severely unlikely, because the last time Semi checked the time it had been eleven o’clock at night. Even he, who had been reduced to not trying to do well at just about everything in his life, still brushed his hair in the morning.  
“Yeah?” Semi asks after an extremely long silence. It was a bit embarrassing since he was so blatantly staring up at the attractive boy who was just a bit taller than him. Black hair only smiles at him while motioning his hand toward the counter behind him. Oh, duh. He was blocking the drink table. Why would anyone want to speak to him?  
Semi bows his head and stands back up. “Ah, sorry.” He mumbles before, taking his beer and beginning to rush away, when the man simply stops him once more. Except this time, his hand catches Semi’s. He pulls gently so Eita walks back toward him, before politely letting go.  
His eyes are mischievous as he looks down at Semi while taking a long sip of beer. Once gulping the liquid down, he scoffs at the bottle in the other boy’s hand.  
“You drink that shit?” The taller of the two asks, chuckling quietly as a teasing smirk makes its way onto his face. Semi only shrugs his shoulders, tossing his head to the side. “Whatever gets the job done.” He smiles, but he knows it’s fake. Anybody who had a decent IQ would know it was fake. Even though that had been common knowledge, no one ever seemed to question it.  
“I suppose,” Tall dark and handsome replies, taking another swig of his drink. “Are parties really that fun if you’re alone?” Eita knows it wasn’t supposed to be rude, but he can’t stop his face from twitching irritably. “It’s better than sitting at home doing nothing.” He grinds out. Even though Semi didn’t necessarily like the conversation topics the boy was coming up with, he hoped that their talking didn’t come to a halt too early on.  
“And are you really one to be talking? If I’m not mistaken, you don’t have anyone with you either.” Semi inquires. The other laughs and throws his free hand up into the air. “Ah, you caught me. You’re a smart one, aren’t you…?”  
“Semi.” The shorter finishes. His partner hums thoughtfully.  
“Kuroo.” Kuroo replies, smiling broadly at Semi. And for once, a spark of happiness ignites in his stomach. The smile was contagious, and even though it made Semi’s mouth stretch in the slightest, he was still grateful enough to know he hadn’t lost all feeling.  
“Say, this party kind of sucks, doesn’t it? Why don’t we get out of here and go somewhere, oh, I don’t know, fun?” Kuroo asks. Even though Semi didn’t even know this guy, and even though he wasn’t sure where they’d be going, he still found his head slowly bobbing up and down.  
“That sounds like something I need.” Eita finishes, letting Kuroo grab his hand for the second time that night, and Semi finally registers the warmth his soft flesh emitted.  
At times like these, one simple thought came to his mind: I’m glad I chose to stay.


End file.
